Inner
by NereicHakoto
Summary: Yah! Wooo! I'm ready to partay!
1. Kidnapped and Suna

**Mario11445: Hey everybody sorry about that last story, I lost interest in it. I guess I'm just not good at that arranged marriage crap.**

**Leon: Just get on with the damn story.**

**Mario11445: Shut up!**

**Nereic: You shut up.**

**Mario11445: Hey everyone this is my inner self Nereic. He's the guy I talk to when I'm ignoring everyone else. He's also a pain most of the time.**

**Nereic: I heard that. -cracks knuckles-**

**Mario11445: Um. Lets just get the story over with.**

_**Inner**_

Sakura looked out her bedroom window, she, Naruto, and Sasuke were on Team 7 of Konoha. Now Sasuke was gone, Naruto had failed to save him from the darkness, or so Neji believed. Neji, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Naruto had risked their lives to bring Sasuke back. They were still alive, Sakura was grateful for that, but Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. Sakura sighed, she decided to go exercise or something like that.

Sakura walked around Konoha, looking around for nothing in particular. She saw Shikamaru out on a field with Choji, eating chips and watching the clouds. Kiba and Ino were walking together, Akamaru in Ino's arms. Tenten and Neji were in a resturant, Naruto and Hinata in Ichiraku's, Shino was training with Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted as he saw her walking by.

"Go Lee! Show her your feelings!" Gai said, anime tears falling.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted again, Sakura backed away, a ocean sunset had just appeared as Gai and Lee did their 'thing'.

"Lee!" Gai said, anime tears still falling.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee did the same, Shino shook his head and walked away.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sense- AHH!" Lee had been punched by a very angry Sakura.

"Shut up you two!" Sakura shouted, Gai and Lee cringed in a corner.

"Sorry!" They said, Sakura towered over them, fist shaking, eyes white, background turned to fire.

"Sakura!" Ino saw Sakura towering over Lee and Gai-sensei, "Leave that for when they do their 'thing'!" Sakura looked over.

"Thats exactly why!" Sakura yelled back. "They were doing their 'thing'!" Ino's eyes turned white, Kiba backed away, Gai and Lee cringed even more as Ino came over.

"How many times do we have to tell you to stop that." Ino said. Gai and Lee started running away at top speed.

"That was fun." Sakura said with a smile. Kiba just stared at the two konoichi, Akamaru had hid himself in Kiba's jacket. Ino nodded and went back to Kiba.

"Akamaru, it's okay, I won't hurt you." Ino said sweetly, Akamaru poked his head out, Ino was smiling at him, holding her arms out. Akamaru decided it was okay now and jumped into her arms. Kiba and Ino walked away, leaving Sakura alone once more.

"Alone again." Sakura sighed, she didn't know what to do with herself. Sakura just stood there, looking down at the ground, wondering what she should do. Sakura thought about her sensei, Tsunade was busy, Sakura had already found that out today from Shizune. She sighed and left for her home. Everyone looked happy, well, except for Shino, no one ever knew how he felt. Suddenly, Sakura felt someone grab her and put their hand over her mouth, Sakura tried to scream, nothing came out. Sakura elbowed the man in the stomach, he doubled over, Sakura began running to the Hokage's tower. Then, Sakura felt the man hit her on the head, causing her to black out. The man dragged her away.

Sakura woke up, the first thing she knew was the pain in her head. She looked around, there was a man stoking a fire. Sakura's hands, feet, and mouth were bind. She tried to crawl away from the kidnapper. He saw this and got up to stop her. Sakura felt his foot on her back, she looked up, she couldn't see his face from the lack of light. He then slammed his foot on her back, causing her to cry out in pain. He smirked, rose his foot to strike again, he stopped. Sakura looked up, he growled, something had stopped him from moving.

"Kage mane no jutsu, success." Shikamaru said, Sakura's eyes widened, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru had come to save her.

"Tsuuga!" Kiba shouted as he started his attack. With perfect timing Shikamaru lifted his jutsu and Kiba nailed the man. The man screamed and was sent flying in the other direction. Kiba bent down and started to untie her. "You alright Sakura?" Kiba asked her, Sakura nodded. Kiba smiled and they started back to Konoha.

"Sakura, you're too troublesome. We had to break our backs just to find you." Shikamaru said, Kiba glared at him.

"Hey go easy on her! It's not her fault!" Kiba shouted.

"Whatever." Kiba growled, just then Akamaru jumped over and bit Shikamaru. Shikamaru yelled and tried to shake the angry dog off, Kiba was laughing his head off. When Kiba looked over to Sakura he saw her looking down at her feet.

"Sakura?" Kiba said, Shikamaru stopped shouting and looked over. "Sakura?" Kiba said again.

"I'm sorry guys." Sakura finally said, Kiba glared over at Shikamaru.

"It's not you're fault Sakura, Shikamaru is the only pain here." Kiba said, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" Sakura perked up a bit as the two boys began fighting. Finally she began laughing, Kiba was chasing Shikamaru, Akamaru had bitten him again. Kiba and Shikamaru looked over at Sakura when she started laughing.

"You two!" Shikamaru and Kiba flinched, Ino had just appeared, causing Sakura to laugh even harder. "Akamaru." Ino said sweetly, Akamaru stopped biting Shikamaru and jumped into her arms.

"Hey Forehead." Ino said, Sakura smiled. "What are you two doing?!" Ino shouted at Kiba and Shikamaru.

"What does it look like?" Shikamaru said, Kiba backed away. Ino's eyes turned white, Shikamaru looked up and gulped. "Should I start running now?" Ino growled in response, Shikamaru took that as a yes and started running.

Sakura woke up the next day, safe and sound in Konoha. She was embarrassed that Kiba and Shikamaru had to save her from an ordinary kidnapper. Sakura got up, stretched, and took a warm shower to calm herself.

--------------------------------------------------------meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was on the roof again, watching the sunrise. Suna's view of the sun and moon was truly the best. He thought of his friend Naruto, and of the pink-haired girl who was with him at the time they saved him from the Akutski. He thought about his feelings for her, he didn't know why he felt this way about her.

"Why am I feeling like this?" he asked himself.

_**'Ha! Like you don't already know!'**_

_'Why are you still here?'_

_**'A part of me is still attached to your soul, you can't get rid of me that easily!'**_

_'Wonderful, I'm stuck with a pervert for the rest of my life'_

_**'Hey it's not that bad now is it?'**_

_**'Come on boy don't be like that.'**_

_'Ignoring you.'_

_**'You're no fun at all!'**_

_'You got that right.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------Back in Konoha------------------------------------------------

Sakura got out of the shower, dried off, dressed, and plopped back on the bed.

_**'Hey I'm hungry!'**_

_'So? I'm not.'_

_**'Come on girl, eat something!'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'I'm hungry!'**_

_'-laughs-'_

_**'What's so funny?!'**_

_'Nothing.'_

_**'Come oooooon!'**_

_'You're worse than Naruto.'_

_**'I'm a part of you remember?'**_

_'Oh yeah...'_ Sakura sighed, she went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She took a bite, much to her Inner self's relief. Someone banged on the door.

_**'Must be Naruto.'**_ Sakura agreed, she opened the door to reveal Naruto's huge grin.

"What do you want Naruto I'm busy!" Sakura lied.

"Sakura, you're a terrible liar, Tsunade-baachan wants to see you." Naruto said, grin getting bigger, if possible. Sakura sighed and followed Naruto to the Hokage's tower. Naruto banged on Tsunade's door.

"Come in." Naruto entered the room, Sakura behind him. "Ah, Sakura, you came. Naruto, you are dismissed." Naruto nodded and was about to exit when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw two locks of white hair hanging down.

"ERO SENNIN!" Naruto shouted, the perverted toad sage looked in and saw Naruto's face.

"Hey Naruto, its been awhile hasn't it?" Jiriaya said. Naruto threw a fit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'IT'S BEEN AWHILE YOU OLD PERVERT?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Naruto shouted, Jiraiya flinched. Just then Tsunade grabbed his ear and pulled. Hard. Jiraiya landed on his face and Tsunade glared down at him.

"Research." he mumbled, Tsunade picked him up by the ear.

"What was that?!" She shouted.

"Nothing!" he said. "Are you going to put me down anytime soon?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I can't stay here forever. See ya Naruto, nice seeing you again Sakura." With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade sighed, she turned her attention to Sakura.

"Sakura, the Village of Sand requested a medic come over and help them. I'm planning to sent you. Is this acceptable?" Tsunade said.

"Of course Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said, Naruto left mumbling something about the old pervert and his so called 'research'.

"Good, I was going to send you whether you wanted to or not." Tsunade said, "You will leave as soon as you're done packing, I will get Naruto and Kakashi to help you get there safely." Sakura nodded, "You are dismissed, and if you see Naruto or Kakashi, tell them to get over here." Sakura nodded again and left.

After she packed she started back to Tsunade's office when Kakashi 'poof'ed in front of her. "Hey Sakura." he said.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?" Kakashi pointed in the direction of Ichiraku's. "Should've known." Sakura sighed. Kakashi and Sakura went to fetch Naruto. Sakura saw Naruto force his fifth bowl down and, pissed off, grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"Ow! Sakura! Why?!" Naruto whined, Sakura dropped him on the pavement.

"Pay for your meal and lets go!" Sakura ordered, Naruto cringed.

"Okay, Okay, Okay!" Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and paid the old man. When he was done Sakura grabbed his ear again and pulled him to her house. She dropped him at the step and went in to get her stuff, Naruto whined as he hit the hard ground. Sakura yelled at him, Naruto sprang up and hid behind Kakashi.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Okay, there's the first chapter, who knows how many to go.**

**Nereic: I do.**

**Mario11445: Really? How many?**

**Nereic: ...**

**Mario11445: You're no fun.**

**Nereic: Correct.**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Mario11445: -stares at Gaara-**

**Gaara: -death glare-**

**Mario11445: -cringe-**

**Nereic: -stares at Gaara-**

**Gaara: -stares back-**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Kankuro's 'Accident'

**Mario11445: Guys?**

**Nereic and Gaara: -staring at each other-**

**Mario11445: Guys.**

**Nereic and Gaara: -staring at each other-**

**Mario11445: Guys!**

**Nereic and Gaara: What?!**

**Mario11445: It's time for the next Chapter!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Nereic: So?**

**Mario11445: -sighs-**

_**Kankuro's Accident  
**_

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were tree-hopping to Suna, they were about to reach the desert. Naruto whined something about ramen.

"Naruto, I swear if you say one more thing about ramen I will punch you so hard! ARGH!" Sakura cried out in frustration, Naruto cringed.

"Now, now, you two, we're almost there." Kakashi said.

After crossing the desert to Suna, Sakura had gotten even more pissed off. Sand was _everywhere._ Kakashi handed the guards the scroll, they let them in and Team 7 made their way to the Kazekage's tower. Naruto pounded on the door before Kakashi could stop him.

"Come." Came a voice. They went inside, Gaara was looking over some paperwork when he saw Naruto enter and shout a greeting in his ear. Sakura sighed and pulled Naruto away by his ear again. At this Gaara raised an 'eyebrow', "And you are here because?" he asked. Kakashi threw the scroll at him. Gaara broke the seal and read, he frowned and muttered something about the elders not telling him anything they did.

"Hokage-sama has agreed to your request and sent us to deliver Sakura to you." Kakashi said, Gaara nodded, Sakura froze. She went up to Kakashi and pulled his ear, dragging Naruto with her. "AH! Sakura! Stop!" Kakashi yelled in pain.

"Excuse me sensei, but I am not to be treated like a package to be sent from one place to the next. Okay?" Sakura said sweetly, Kakashi nodded and she let him go. Naruto whined something about his ear that Sakura was holding, Sakura pulled harder and dropped him, causing him to fall on his face. Gaara smirked, Sakura was going to be a lot of fun while she was here. Kakashi and Naruto left, leaving him and Sakura alone.

"Here." Gaara said, throwing her a work schedule, she looked it through and nodded. Gaara got up and went out of the office, "Come." he said. Sakura sighed and followed him.

"Do you have a place to stay while you're here?" Gaara asked, not bothering to look behind himself.

"No, I only just got here." Sakura answered, Gaara nodded as if he expected that.

"Very well, you will be staying with me and my siblings." he said, Sakura heard him mumble something about Kankuro and pervert, Sakura laughed to herself. Gaara reached his house and let Sakura in, she looked around what seemed to be the living room. A TV, couch, coffee table, just an ordinary house. There was something on the couch, Gaara ordered the sand to move the lump. The lump turned out to be the sleeping form of Kankuro, without his make-up. Kankuro yelped as the sand plopped him on the floor.

"Gaara!" Kankuro yelled, Gaara ignored him and told Sakura to follow him upstairs. He showed her to her room,

"If you need anything ask Temari, the bathroom is the next door over, Kankuro and my room is on the third floor, Temari's room is next to the bathroom on the other side." Sakura nodded, Gaara left. Sakura sighed, stretched, and plopped on the bed.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up to see Temari at the door. She smiled, got up and Temari gave her a hug, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Temari." Sakura said, "By the way when is dinner going to be ready? I want to wash up before eating."

"Um. Not sure." Temari thought for a bit, Sakura smiled. "You should have enough time, I haven't started yet."

"Thanks Temari." Sakura gave Temari another hug and went back into her room for soap and went to the bathroom. Sakura stopped, "Hey Temari?" she said.

"Yes?" Temari looked over at Sakura.

"Is Kankuro really a pervert?" Sakura asked, Temari laughed.

"Yes he is, I would lock your door at night if I were you." Sakura smiled and went into the bathroom. Temari laughed and went down to the kitchen to start cooking. Sakura sighed as the warm water hit her, washing off the excess sand from her body. She finally got out and went to her bedroom to dress. After Sakura dressed Kankuro popped his head in.

"Sakura, dinner is ready." he said, staring at her behind, Sakura saw him doing this and went over to him. Kankuro grinned at her, but that grin soon vanished as Sakura grabbed his ear and pulled him into the kitchen. Gaara saw this and lifted an 'eyebrow'. Kankuro saw him and held out his hands, asking for help. Gaara just smirked and folded his arms, following them, Kankuro glared at him. Sakura pulled harder as she entered the kitchen and shoved him into his seat. Temari looked over and laughed, Sakura was glaring down at Kankuro, hands on her hips, Kankuro was cringing. Gaara was smirking, arms folded, as he watched the two with amusement. Temari placed plates on the table, Sakura finally stopped torturing Kankuro with her death glare and sat down next to Gaara.

Dinner was silent, Sakura couldn't stand it, she felt like the center of attention when she was with other people who wouldn't talk. She fidgeted. This, of course made her the center of attention.

"Ghaah! Damnit! Silence is not my friend!" Sakura finally burst out. Gaara lifted an 'eyebrow', Temari and Kankuro just stared at her.

"If you don't like silence then talk." Gaara said, returning to his food. Sakura glared at him.

"There's nothing to talk about except Temari's horrible cooking." Kankuro said, Temari banged him over the head, he fell face first in his food and groaned. Sakura laughed, Gaara just ignored his siblings. Kankuro looked up, causing Sakura to fall out of her chair laughing, his face was covered with mashed potatoes, gravy, and peas. Temari also fell out of her chair, this caused Gaara to look up. Gaara saw his brothers face, Kankuro looked at Gaara. This began a contest, to see who would crack first. Gaara gave him the death glare but was having trouble holding it, Kankuro took this moment and made the funniest face he could. After about five minutes Gaara was the first to break out laughing.

Kankuro jumped up and down at his accomplishment. He finally got his brother to laugh, then he slipped and fell on his face. Sakura had trouble breathing, Temari was still laughing, Gaara had finally calmed himself. Kankuro groaned, he got up and went to the sink to wash off his face. Sakura calmed down and picked up her chair, she sat down as Temari tried to breathe on the floor.

"Wow." Sakura said, she began laughing again, but not as hard. Temari got up and sat down again. Gaara had been the only one to stay in his seat.

"Even Gaara laughed." Temari said, Gaara ignored her.

Dinner had been concluded after Kankuro's 'accident'. Sakura went up to her room and fell asleep immediately.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Sorry about the short chapter, I just thought that Kankuro's 'accident' would be enough to sooth you over while I make the next chapter.**

**Nereic: I have to admit that was funny.**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Mario11445: Review please!**

**Nereic: Or else -cracks knuckles-**


	3. First Kiss

**Mario11445: Here we go again!**

**Nereic and Gaara: -staring at each other-**

**Mario11445: They're having a staring contest, while they do that enjoy the next chapter!**

_**Chapter Three**_

Sakura woke up to Temari yelling at Kankuro for trying to get in her room. Sakura laughed and stretched, got up, grabbed her soap and made her way to the bathroom. When she opened the door Kankuro ran past, followed by an angry Temari. "How DARE you try to sneak in Sakura's room!" Temari was yelling, Sakura's eyes turned white...

_SLAM!_ Gaara woke up suddenly, he dressed and went downstairs to see what was going on. Sakura had grabbed Kankuro and was now beating him to a pulp, Temari helped. Gaara laughed to himself, his sister and brother were always fighting like this, except this time Sakura was here. Sakura noticed Gaara watching them and turned around. She smiled and skipped to the bathroom.

_**'Yeah! She smiled at us!'**_

_'Me. She smiled at me.'_

_**'Ha! Caught you!'**_

_'What are you talking about now you stupid raccoon?'_

_**'You like her!'**_

_'hn.'_

_**'Hahahaha!'** _Gaara frowned, what did he do to get stuck with a perverted demon inside his head? He sighed and went downstairs. Sakura was enjoying the shower, she sadly turned it off, dried, and was about to go out when she stopped. Kankuro was still there, receiving a pounding, but he was still there.

"Temari?" Sakura called out.

"Sakura? What's the matter?" Temari called back.

"Drag Kankuro out of the hallway so I can get to my room. please!" Sakura said, Temari laughed. Sakura heard sounds and Kankuro was shouting for Temari to let go of him. Once Sakura felt it was safe enough she went out and walked to her room. Temari and Kankuro were nowhere to be seen, Sakura sighed in relief and dressed. Temari appeared and knocked on Sakura's door.

"Come in." Sakura said, now dressed. Temari came in and closed the door behind her. "What is it Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Just wanted to do some girl talk." Temari said, Sakura smiled and sat on the bed, Temari sat next to her. Gaara had decided to cook, he didn't want to deal with Temari's cooking today. Kankuro came into the kitchen and saw Gaara cooking. Gaara felt his presence and smirked. He ordered his sand to shove Kankuro out of the kitchen and close the door. Kankuro groaned in hunger, he banged his head on the door. To the point where Gaara finally sent the sand to lift him and hold him there. Upside down.

"Well, breakfast should be ready by now so lets go downstairs." Temari said, Sakura nodded and followed Temari downstairs. What they saw made them laugh their heads off. Kankuro was upside down, suspended by Gaara's sand. Kankuro glared at them.

"Are you just going to stand there laughing or help me?!" he shouted.

"Fine." Gaara came out, he released his sand and Kankuro fell to the floor. Sakura and Temari laughed harder. Gaara looked up, "Breakfast is ready." he said this and went back to the kitchen. Sakura and Temari followed him, still laughing, leaving Kankuro on the floor. Breakfast was hearty, Sakura made her way to the hospital, Gaara followed her out the door to his office. Temari scolded Kankuro and told him to clean up while she went shopping. Kankuro mumbled something inaudible, Temari hit him.

Sakura groaned in exhaustion, besides when sick people touching her with every chance they got, she kept her temper in check. This, of course, made her tired. Sakura made her way upstairs to take a shower. After her nice shower, Sakura felt refreshed and rested a bit on her bed. The door slammed open. Gaara was home, and by the sound of it, the elders gave him a lot of crap. Sakura watched as Gaara past her door. For some reason she felt she should try to cheer him up.

"Gaara?" a sweet voice called his name from the other side of his door. Gaara looked up, confused. Why was she here? "Gaara? Can I come in?" Gaara's eyes widened.

"...Fine." he finally said, Sakura came in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, Gaara grunted. "Is that a yes or no?" Sakura's voice became harsher. Gaara's head shot up, Sakura froze, he was glaring at her. Gaara sighed, got up, and went over to her. Gaara's face returned to it's normal expression.

"Why are you here?" he asked, Sakura looked down at her feet.

"I-I don't even know myself. I just felt I should try to cheer you up." she said.

"Why?" Gaara asked again.

"I don't know. My heart just told me I should do this." Sakura said.

"Your... heart?" Sakura nodded, still looking at her feet. "Do you... like me?" Sakura was startled by the sudden question.

"I don't know... I think... I think I do." Sakura said finally, now it was Gaara's turn to be startled. "Do you... like... me?" Sakura asked.

"I..." Gaara stopped, Sakura looked up at him. She tried to smile. Keyword: _Tried._ Gaara looked away, he wasn't sure of his feelings for her. He thought she was beautiful, but he didn't know if he liked her or not.

_**'Just say yes boy. If you think she's beautiful then you must like her.'**_

_'Stay out of this.'_

"Gaara?" Sakura said, Gaara looked back at her. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Sakura headed for the door.

'Wait." Sakura stopped. "I think I do like you." Sakura turned around, Gaara got closer to her. They were now a foot away from each other. Sakura blushed, Gaara looked confused.

_**'Kiss her boy.' Shukaku**_

_**'Kiss him girl!' Inner Sakura**_

_'Stay out of this.' Gaara_

_'Um. Why?' Sakura_

_**'Fine! Don't take my advice!' Shukaku**_

_**'Because you like him, and a lot!' Inner Sakura**_

_'Alright fine with me.' Gaara_

_'Um...' Sakura_

_**'You're no fun at all!' Shukaku**_

_**'Just do it!' Inner Sakura**_

_'You got that right.' Gaara_

_'Fine!' Sakura_

_**'-growls-' Shukaku**_

_**'-squeals-' Inner Sakura**_

Gaara and Sakura came closer to each other, closer, closer, closer.

_**'Damnit boy just kiss her!'**_ Gaara ignored the Shukaku, but he still took his advice and kissed her. Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, Gaara also closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Because of the lack of air they parted, Sakura blushed, it was her first kiss. She liked it, a lot, the same with Gaara. It was his first kiss also. Gaara smiled, Sakura smiled back. They kissed again. Gaara licked her lips, she parted her lips slightly to let him in. Sakura tried to hold back a moan, unsuccessfully. Sakura moaned, Gaara smirked and continued to taste her. She tasted like cherries with a bit of vanilla, of course her name did mean Cherry Blossom.

"Dinner!" Temari called, Gaara and Sakura parted out of surprise. "Come on you two love birds!"

"TEMARI!" Sakura shouted, blushing. Temari laughed and went back downstairs. Gaara growled, Sakura looked up at him, he had an angry expression on his face. "Gaara." she demanded. Gaara looked back down at her, "Don't kill family members." with that she skipped downstairs.

_**'Yeah! She's ours!'**_

_'I will not allow you to touch her.'_

_**'Fine, just know I'll be watching you two have fun.'**_

_'Great'_ Gaara sighed and followed Sakura downstairs. Dinner was silent again, Sakura fidgeted, Kankuro scooted his chair away from Temari. Sakura happened to see this and laughed, Temari looked at Sakura, then at Kankuro, Kankuro cringed, arms over his head. Temari laughed with Sakura, Kankuro relaxed a little. Gaara ignored them, as always.

"Anyway how was you're day at the hospital Sakura?" Temari asked, Gaara cracked open one eye, interested.

"Well, besides these sick people grabbing my butt it was fine." Sakura said, Gaara growled to himself, Temari and Kankuro stared at Sakura. "But there was one old man who was really kind to me, he kept asking how I was feeling, even though he was the one dieing. He also said I was the most beautiful and kind person he ever met." Sakura giggled.

"Well, that's.. interesting..." Temari said, Sakura smiled and continued to eat. Gaara closed his eye again and did the same. Dinner was finally over and Sakura helped Temari clean up, Kankuro yawned and went into the living room, plopped on the couch, and started flipping through channels. Gaara sighed, got up, moved towards Kankuro, and ordered his sand to move the lump on the sofa. With a yelp Kankuro was dropped on the floor and Gaara sat down. He took the remote and started channel surfing. Kankuro growled as he got up and sat down next to Gaara. When they were don Sakura came out of the kitchen, she was wearing a smile and headed up to her room. Gaara saw this, got up, threw the remote at Kankuro, and followed her.

Gaara knocked on her door, there was a thump, a groan, and the door opened, Sakura was rubbing her head. She looked up, Gaara was smiling at her. Sakura smiled back and let him in, she sat on her bed and Gaara closed the door behind him. Sakura smiled and patted the bed, as if telling him where to sit. Gaara went over to her and sat on the bed, Sakura smiled.

"Kankuro." Temari said, Kankuro looked up, "Did you notice Gaara's behavior when Sakura told us about her day?" Kankuro shook his head, Temari sighed. She went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think so." Temari said.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: What is Temari and Kankuro up to? What will Gaara and Sakura do alone in her room? So many questions, they will be answered next chapter!**

**Nereic and Gaara: -still staring at each other-**

**Mario11445: You two still at it?**

**Nereic and Gaara: -ignoring Mario11445 and still staring at each other-**

**Mario11445: ...**

**Gaara: -blinks-**

**Nereic: Ha! I beat you!**

**Mario11445; Amazing, what do you get?**

**Nereic: ...I don't know... Hey Gaara!**

**Gaara: ...**

**Nereic: Let's see what Shukaku's talking about! -pulls out a rubber band-**

**Mario11445: What's with the rubber band?**

**Nereic: You'll see. -shoots Gaara in the head-**

**Gaara: -growls-**

**What the hell was that?!**

**Gaara: -raises an 'eyebrow'-**

**Mario11445: Who was that?**

**Nereic: Shukaku.**

**Shukaku: What you guys can hear me now? Awesome! Bring on the dancing lobsters!**

**Gaara, Nereic, and Mario11445: WTF?!**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Shukaku and Inner Sakura

**-Lobsters dancing-**

**Shukaku: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!**

**Gaara: -shakes head-**

**Nereic: -sighs-**

**Mario11445: AHH! MY EYES!**

**Shukaku: Hey now that you can all hear me I would like to call all of you MORONS! Whahahaha!**

**Nereic: That's it. -Lunges at Gaara-**

**Gaara: -runs for life-**

**Shukaku: What are you running away for? We can take this punk!**

**Nereic: You want some of this raccoon!**

**Shukaku: Bring it on loser!**

**Mario11445: Um. Enjoy the story.**

_**Chapter Four**_

Sakura woke up, she was warm. She looked behind her and saw Gaara sleeping behind her. Sakura smiled, "Hey, wake up." Gaara remained asleep. Sakura sighed, grabbed soap and a change of clothes and went to take a shower. When Sakura finished she went back to the bedroom and found Gaara still asleep.

_**'He kinda looks like a panda.'**_

_'-giggles- He can be my Panda-chan then.'_

_**'You mean OUR Panda-chan.'**_

_'Fine, our Panda-chan.'_ Sakura smiled and shook Gaara, trying to wake him up. Gaara stirred. Sakura frowned, "Wake up Panda-chan!" she yelled, beating him with a pillow.

"What the hell woman?!" Gaara yelled, "Why did you call me a panda?" he asked.

"Because you look like a panda to me."

_**'What the hell? I'm a raccoon not a panda!'**_

_'Rather be called a panda then a raccoon.'_

_**'You're just saying that...'**_

_'So?'_

_**'Hey!'**_ Gaara awoke from his daydream when Sakura leaned down and kissed him. Gaara smiled and laid back on the bed, they're kisses getting more and more passionate.

"Breakfast! Get up you two!" Temari called.

"How does she know?" Sakura asked, blushing. Gaara shrugged. Sakura yelped, Gaara had picked her up suddenly, bridal style. "Panda-chan." Sakura said, Gaara glared at her, she giggled. Gaara put her down once they got downstairs, Sakura frowned, but walked to the kitchen, Gaara trailing behind her.

_**'Panda-chan didn't like being called that.'**_

_'Ya think?'_

_'Why the hell did she call me a panda?'_

_**'I dunno.'**_

_'-glares-'_ They entered the kitchen to see Temari smiling at them.

"What?" Gaara demanded, Temari flinched.

"Nothing! It's just you two look so cute together." Temari said, Gaara gave her the death stare.

"Temari!" Sakura said, shocked. Temari grinned, she placed the plates on the table. Kankuro decided to come in just then and gave Gaara a nugie. Gaara turned around, the famous death grin on his face, Kankuro ran upstairs. Gaara was about to follow him when Sakura grabbed his arm and forced him in a chair.

"No killing family members!" Sakura said.

Gaara calmed down, Sakura sat down with Temari and they started eating without Kankuro. Kankuro came back out of hunger and started to eat. Gaara finished and got up, Sakura was also finished and they left for their jobs, Temari cleaned up, Kankuro was still eating.

"I'm certain that Gaara and Sakura are together." Temari said, Kankuro looked up from his food.

"How?" he asked.

"When you ran upstairs Gaara was stopped from killing you because Sakura forced him in his chair and told him not to kill family members." Temari said, "Gaara didn't get back up or glare at her." Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Well, what does that mean for us?" he asked.

"It means that he won't be killing you anytime soon." Temari said with a smirk.

"That doesn't help me at all, he's still going to kill me." Kankuro whined, Temari hit him.

"No whining!"

"You're no fun at all."

"I know."

After a hard day at work, Sakura and Gaara were passionately kissing each other, Gaara slid his hand up her shirt, making her blush. Sakura smiled as he lifted her shirt, she sat on his stomach as his hand felt her half exposed chest. Sakura finally took off his shirt, Gaara shivered as she brushed her hand along his chest, ever so gently. Sakura leaned back down and they began kissing again, parting only for oxygen. Temari decided at that moment to call them down to dinner, Gaara growled, Sakura giggled and put her shirt back on. Before she left Gaara grabbed her, turned her around, and kissed her. Sakura smiled and let him kiss her. When they parted Sakura brushed his hand across his face and she left. Gaara sighed and put his shirt back on, following Sakura out the door.

Dinner was hearty, Sakura talked to Temari about the old man who had treated her so nicely.

"So do you have any idea when he might die?" Temari asked.

"We believe that he has at least three days left, so I'm trying to make those three days the best of his life." Sakura answered.

"And you're sure there is no way he can be saved?" Sakura nodded.

"We've tried everything, there is nothing we can do but stall his death date for a small amount of time." Sakura said with a sigh, "I'm going to miss that old man when he goes, he was very nice to me. The nicest person I ever met. I wish everyone could be like that, right Kankuro?" Kankuro looked up, food in mouth, some of it falling out.

"Uh. Yeah, sure, whatever." he said, Sakura glared at him. "What?!" he cringed and looked over at his brother. Big mistake. Gaara was giving him a ghastly look, Kankuro cringed more. Sakura laughed as her Panda-chan glared at Kankuro, it was funny how the sand siblings always fought, but were never killed, hurt yes, but not killed.

"Enough Panda-chan! Kankuro has to deal with me after dinner." as soon as her nickname for Gaara was out of her lips, Gaara snapped his head towards Sakura. Temari gaped and Kankuro was just plain confused.

"Wait, why are you dealing with me after dinner?" Sakura glared at him, he cringed and looked over at Temari, she was gaping at Sakura.

"P-Panda-chan? Where did that come from?" She asked, Sakura realized what she did and turned a deep scarlet, hand over her mouth.

"Her mouth apparently." Gaara said, Temari glared at him, he gave her a creepy smile that sent shivers up her back while Sakura laughed.

"I never finished beating Kankuro the morning he tried to get in my room." Sakura said, she glared at Kankuro, causing him to cringe. Temari and Gaara also glared at him, Kankuro whined something, Temari hit him over the head.

"No whining!" she said. "Now Sakura, why did you call Gaara a panda?" Sakura blushed.

"Um..." she started. Gaara sighed, got out of his seat, and picked her up, causing her to yelp.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said and left. Temari just gaped at the two.

"Kankuro." Kankuro mumbled something, Temari ignored him, "I definitely think they like each other." Kankuro looked up.

"How much?" he asked, Temari glared at his stupidity.

"I don't know. Go find out." Temari said, she started cleaning up as Kankuro glared at her.

"Why should I break my neck to see how much they love each other?!" Kankuro shouted.

"Because if you don't then I'll break your neck." Temari said, Kankuro cringed and went upstairs. When he reached the second floor Gaara's third eye was staring him in the face, Kankuro froze. He shakily walked across the hallway, the third eye following him all the while. Kankuro reached the stairs to the third floor and the third eye left to it's original position.

Gaara's third eye wasn't even activated, he was busy keeping Sakura happy, and doing a very good job at it. Sakura blushed as he lifted her shirt again, she did the same to him.

_**'Look at those curves!'**_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'She's going to be lots of fun tonight!'**_

_'Shut up!'_

_**'Come on! Lets mark her as ours!'**_

_'SHUT UP YOU DAMNED RACCOON!'_

_**'I shall not be silenced!'**_

_'If you want to see tomorrow you will.'_

_**'You're no fun boy!'**_

_'How long did it take you to figure that out?'_ Sakura stared down at Gaara as he fought with Shukaku. He told her about the many fights he had with the perverted raccoon, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gaara asked, Sakura pointed at his head, symbolizing his fight with Shukaku. "There is nothing funny about a perverted raccoon."

"I know, but still." Sakura laughed, "It's amazing you two never agree on anything, even though you share a body."

_**'A good body!'**_

_'No kidding, he's huge!'_ Sakura told Gaara about her inner self when Gaara told her about Shukaku. Sakura woke up from her daydream when Gaara kissed her.

Temari sighed, Kankuro had told her about the third eye, there was no way they could see inside without Gaara spotting them, unless... "Kankuro are you sure the eye was activated?"

"Activated? No I don't think I got a close enough look." Kankuro said.

"Then there is a chance that the eye is not activated." Temari said with a grin.

"How do you tell if it is?" Kankuro asked, Temari whispered it in his ear, in case Gaara or Sakura were outside.

"Should I activate the third eye?" Gaara asked, she and him were bare-chested and didn't want to be disturbed. Sakura blushed, then nodded, they were having too much fun to be disturbed. Gaara closed an eye and tapped it, the third eye activated right in front of Temari and Kankuro, causing Temari to jump. Gaara smirked and sent his sand to lock the door and cover the keyhole so they couldn't see inside.

"Why cover the keyhole? Use the sand to cover their ears and eyes." Sakura said, grinning evilly. Gaara smiled,

"I like your style." he said, and with that he sent the sand. They heard screaming outside and laughed. "Now then, where were we?" Sakura blushed as he ran his hand up her bare chest.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario: My eyes!**

**Shukaku: Bring it on whelp!**

**Nereic: You want some of this raccoon!**

**Gaara: -running for life-**

**-Lobsters dancing-**

**Mario: Hey Nereic! If you attack Shukaku then you attack Gaara as well!**

**Nereic: Oh yeah. Sorry Gaara!**

**Shukaku: Ha! Come on boy we ca----**

**Gaara: ...What just happened?**

**Nereic: The rubber band ran out of juice.**

**Mario: Whatever, at least we can't hear him anymore.**

**Gaara: hn**

**Nereic: Review!**

**Mario: I thought Nereic was the clever one...**

**Nereic: What was that?!**

**Mario: Nothing!**

**Gaara: hn**

**Mario and Nereic: Shut up!**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Kyuubi and Shukaku

**Gaara: hn. I can't believe this. They left me to continue this damned story. Anyway if you're wondering they went out somewhere. I have no idea what they're doing.**

**Shukaku: Come on! Lets get it on! Story time!**

**Gaara: Shut it.**

**Shukaku: You're no fun!**

_**Chapter Five**_

The Hokage came the next day, Sakura was very surprised to see him. Gaara and Sakura were talking downstairs with the Hokage, Temari came downstairs and saw them.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? I thought that the Hokage was coming." Temari said, Naruto looked over, he had a very serious look on his face.

"I am the Hokage." he said, Temari froze. Naruto seemed less annoying now, Jiraiya knocked some sense in him apparently.

"Sorry." Temari said, scratching her head, Naruto smiled.

"That's alright, no harm done." he said, Temari bowed and went to the kitchen, before she did Naruto said, "You don't have to bow to me Temari, I'm not from you're village."

"But, you're still a Kage." Temari said, Naruto seemed to lighten up when he heard this.

"Alright, I guess I can't stop you." Naruto smiled. Temari bowed again, causing Naruto to scowl, and started cooking. There was a knock on the door, Gaara sighed and got up to get it. Kakashi was behind the door. "Kakashi!" Naruto said as his ex-sensei walked in.

"Naruto. Sakura. Lord Kazekage." Kakashi said, addressing them all. Gaara growled.

"Just call me Gaara, Kazekage makes me sound old." Kakashi scratched his head.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Naruto said, Tsunade had taken over for Naruto while he visited Suna, just so you know.

"Tsunade sent me to tell you that the Akutski has been spotted around Konoha. It's Itachi." Kakashi said. Naruto got that look in his face whenever he met an Akutski. "Naruto calm down. It seems that they haven't made any moves yet."

"That could be because they know that I'm gone." Naruto said, finally calming down, Kakashi nodded, he thought so too. "Sakura, Gaara, Sorry but I have to cut the meeting short. I need to go check on my village."

"It's alright Naruto." Sakura said, Gaara nodded. Naruto then left with Kakashi, leaving the two alone again. Temari popped her head out and what she saw made her smile. Gaara and Sakura were in the middle of kissing.

"HEY!" Temari shouted, Gaara growled in response and ignored her. Temari laughed and went back to cooking. A few minutes later breakfast was ready, Gaara and Sakura parted from Temari calling them in. After breakfast they headed to their jobs. Sakura and Gaara had one last kiss before going their separate ways. Sakura walked into the hospital and was immediately rushed to the emergency room, the old man was dieing. Sakura tried to calm the man down, he was having a seizure. The man looked up into Sakura's sad eyes.

"I'm glad the last thing is you Dr. Hanuro. You were always kind to me." The old man croaked. Sakura smiled down at him, she was glad she made the man's last days the best of his life. With this said he died. Sakura came out of the room, the doctors crowded around her, asking what happened.

"He passed away." Sakura said sadly, "There was no stopping it. All of you know that." The doctors backed away, one grabbed her butt, causing her to lose her temper. The rest of the doctors ran away when she punched the one who had grabbed her. The doctor cringed in a corner as Sakura slowly approached him, Sakura was pulled away again to another emergency room.

Gaara growled at the mound of paperwork, it seemed only to grow. He sighed, if he didn't do it no one will, he started to work when a knock came to his door. "Come in." he said, wondering who dared to interrupt his work. A Jonin ran in,

"Kazekage-sama! Hokage-sama has been spotted outside the gates along with the Jonin Kakashi! They are in critical condition, they have been rushed to an emergency room where Dr. Hanuro is healing them!" Gaara froze, he got up, causing some paper to go flying.

"Take me to them. NOW!" Gaara shouted, the Jonin flinched, but nodded and ran to the hospital, Gaara following close behind.

"How did this happen?!" Sakura yelled, shocked. Naruto and Kakashi were in critical condition.

"We don't know, the Jonin stationed at the gate said that he heard fighting and when he got to the battle field Hokage-sama and Kakashi were like this." One of the doctors said. Sakura cursed, she slammed the emergency room's door open and saw Naruto and Kakashi half-dead.

"Send a letter to Konoha explaining the situation and get ready for a long operation!" Sakura shouted out orders. The doctors scrambled to get their tasks done. When the preparations were ready they began to heal Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura could feel an ominous chakra from Naruto and knew right then and there, the Kyuubi was helping. the ominous chakra sprang out of Naruto and engulfed him and Kakashi. (Some people think its red, some orange, some crimson. I am one of those who don't give a damn.) The wounds began to heal much faster, but was not in tune with the operator's chakra. Sakura noticed this and shouted, "STOP! DON'T SEND ANY MORE CHAKRA!" The doctors looked at her in confusion, but they stopped. The chakra dissipated into Kakashi and Naruto's bodies, Naruto stirred, Kakashi opened his eyes, much to the doctor's amazement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ALLOWED IN?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Gaara was heard shouting outside the room.

"I'm terribly sorry Kazekage-sama, no one must be allowed in until the operation is- We're done." The doctor was interrupted by Sakura, who was poking her head out of the double doors.

"We're done." she repeated, Gaara made for the door. He entered the room and saw Kakashi standing up and Naruto was sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, "How did we heal so quickly?"

"Kyuubi." Naruto stated, Kakashi looked over at Naruto, he was angry for some reason. "He disobeyed me and sent his chakra into us, healing us."

"He's right." Sakura said, everyone in the room looked over to her, "I saw the red chakra spring out of Naruto and engulf the two of you. We had to stop, the red chakra was moving differently than ours." Naruto nodded.

"The Kyuubi's chakra moves unlike any other kind, no matter how you twist you're chakra, you cannot match a demon's chakra. That goes for the Ichibi too." Naruto said.

_**'He's right, he must have gotten it from my friend Kyuubi.'**_

_**'Hey Ichibi.' (Kyuubi)**_

_**'Kyuubi, I didn't know you were so soft on this boy. -chuckles-'**_

_**'Shut up, you know what happens to us if our human dies.'**_

_**'I know, still, you helped out that other man.'**_

_**'I would never hear the end of this brat's yelling if I didn't'**_

_**'True.'**_

_'Are you two done?!' (Naruto)_

_'Naruto... get out of my head.'_

_'Sorry, can't do that Gaara. Not until Kyuubi takes back his chakra.'_

_'hn.'_

_**'Well this is interesting.'**_

_**'I'll say. Hey lets get that Hinata girl you like in bed!'**_

_'Damnit for the last time no!'_

_**'Hey boy.'**_

_'hn.'_

_**'When are we going to have fun with Sakura again?'**_

_'You and Sakura are...'_

_'Don't tell anyone, not yet.'_

_'I won't tell.'_

_**'Come on boy! Answer me!'**_

_'Fine. The answer is no.'_

_**'Damnit boy!'**_

_**'Just ignore them Ichibi, they're too restraint.'**_

_'Unlike you.'_

_**'Boy! I aught to eat you!'**_

_**'Always thinking with you're stomach, huh Kyuubi?'**_

_**'Shut it Ichibi, I'm busy.'**_

_**'Doing what?'**_

_**'You'll see.'**_

_'Hey, what are you...ARGH!'_

_**'What are you doing Kyuubi?'**_

_**'Having a little fun.'**_

_'Gaara! Help!'_

_'Why?'_

_**'-laughing- Boy if you want you're friend to live to see tomorrow then I would help him if I were you!'**_

_**'Damnit Ichibi! Spoiling my fun like that!'**_ With that the Kyuubi and Naruto disappeared.

**End of Chapter**

**Gaara: Yes we know its short but too bad.**

**Nereic: We're back! Did you miss us?**

**Gaara: Hardly.**

**Mario: It was Nereic's idea.**

**Nereic: Hey! Don't put all the blame on me!**

**Shukaku(only to Gaara): Come on boy lets have some fun with Sakura!**

**Gaara: ...**

**Mario: Gaara?**

**Gaara: ...**

**Nereic: Gaara.**

**Gaara: ...**

**Nereic and Mario: GAARA!**

**Gaara: What?!**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Surprise!

**Mario: Next Chapter!**

**Gaara: So?**

**Nereic: We need you to do something for us. -grins evilly-**

**Gaara: I have a bad feeling about this...**

_**Chapter Six**_

Sakura sighed, she was so warm, Gaara just had to get up. Gaara shook her awake, she looked up at his smile, he had been smiling more often now. When Sakura learned that Naruto knew she pounded Gaara until he told her Naruto wouldn't tell anyone. Sakura stopped and asked how he knew Naruto wouldn't. It was simple, Gaara asked Naruto not too until Sakura was ready. Sakura laughed her head off when Gaara told her about the very interesting conversation between their minds.

"It's not funny!" Gaara growled, Sakura was still laughing.

_**'What's she laughing about?'**_

_'I don't know.'_

_**'Lets ask her!'**_

_'I already did.'_

_**'Her Inner self!'**_

_'How?'_

_**'Duh!'**_ The Shukaku sent his chakra into Sakura, she froze when she heard the Shukaku in her head._** 'Yeah! It worked!'**_

_**'Who the hell are you?!' (Inner Sakura)**_

_**'Shukaku. Duh!'**_

_**'In... my... MIND?!'**_

_**'Damn girl that's hot!'**_

_**'You perverted sand rodent!'**_

_**'I'm not a pervert!'**_

_'Yes you are.'_

_'Gaara?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Why are you in my head?'_

_**'Let me explain that.'**_

_**'Why should we?!'**_

_**'Damn that's hot!'**_

_**'Get on with the explanation!'**_

_**'Fine. I sent my chakra into you, this made a bridge between our minds, but only because you have someone attached to your soul.'**_

_'Um. I think Temari is here.'_ They woke from the're daydream as Temari knocked on the door, calling them down for breakfast. Sakura was still shocked from hearing the Shukaku and Gaara in her head.

"The Kyuubi did the same thing with Naruto and us." Gaara whispered in her ear. "Turns out the Kyuubi is also a pervert."

"I feel sorry for Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said.

"It's the same thing with us remember?" Gaara told her

"Yeah but they're married now."

"True."

"Come on you two!" Temari shouted from the kitchen. Kankuro was already eating when they walked in, Temari hit his head.

"Why did you hit me?!" Kankuro yelled.

"You couldn't wait for all of us?!" Temari yelled back.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura laughed as she and Gaara watched the two fight.

Sakura's day at the hospital wasn't as active as the other day, she missed the old man. Naruto and Kakashi were allowed to leave, they decided to give Sakura a visit before they left.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out, Sakura turned around to see Naruto and Kakashi walking up to her. Sakura smiled at the two, "Sakura, we decided to see you before we left." Naruto said with his famous foxy grin.

"I see Jiraiya-sama still hasn't knocked out that grin of yours." Sakura said.

"Hinata went ballistic when she heard that he was doing this to me and started to scold him. But because of that pervert I was able to become Hokage and marry Hinata." Naruto said, "I never saw Hinata so angry." Sakura laughed.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you Naruto." Sakura said with a smile.

"Really? What?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto was greeted with a hug from his wife. Naruto grinned as he saw who it was.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Naruto said as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Naruto, she needs to breathe!" Sakura shouted, Naruto let go of Hinata and apologized.

"Its okay Naruto-kun. I heard that you were hurt so I came running." Hinata said, Naruto pulled her into another embrace.

"How many times do I have to tell you just to call me Naruto, nothing more." Naruto said, Hinata blushed. Naruto let go of her and turned back to Sakura. "Well, I guess we'll leave now. Have fun." Naruto winked at Sakura, she nodded.

_**'Hold it, I got something to say!' (Kyuubi)**_

_**'Not again!'**_

_**'Damn that's hot!'**_

_**'Keep away from me!'**_

_**'Hey boy are you going to tell that girl or not?'**_

_'She already knows.'_

_'Naruto?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'You can tell Hinata, no one else though.'_

_'Alright I'll tell Hinata.'_

_'Thanks.'_

_**'Damn you're hot!'**_

_**'Keep away from me you damned fox!'**_

_'I feel sorry for you and Gaara'_

_'Why?'_

_'You have to deal with perverted demons.'_

_**'We aren't perverts!'**_

_**'Then why are you trying to rape me?!'**_

_**'Because you're hot!'**_

_**'Stay away from me!'**_

_'We're leaving.'_

_**'Not yet boy!'**_

_'Bye Naruto.'_

_**'Bye Naruto!'**_

_**'Hey what about me!?'**_

_'Bye you two.'_

_**'Boy you'd better not!'**_ Naruto and Kakashi left, soon Sakura couldn't hear the Kyuubi anymore. she sighed and went to the Kazekage's tower.

"Why?!" Gaara banged his head on the desk, the paperwork had increased again. He sighed, there was no way to get rid of the mound of paper on his desk. He banged his head on the desk again.

_**'Sakura is here.'**_

_'How do you know?'_

_**'Duh!'**_

_**'Get out of my head!'**_

_'Come in.'_

_'O-okay.'_ Sakura walked in, by order of Gaara she shut the door. _'Well at least we can keep our conversations private.'_

_'Yes this can be very useful to us.'_

_**'Hey!'**_

_**'What do you want now?!'**_

_**'Your hot.'**_

_**'Get away from me!'**_

_**'Won't you accept my love?'**_

_**'NO!'**_

_**'Why not?!'**_

_**'You're a pervert.'**_

_**'So?'**_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'Boy!'**_

_'-giggles- So you ready to go?'_

_'Yeah, Shukaku! Stop!'_

_**'You really are no fun at all!'**_

_**'Let go of me!'**_

_**'I don't want to!'**_

_'Shukaku!'_

_**'You're not the boss of me!'**_

_'Yes I am.'_

_**'Boy, I aught to strangle you!'**_

_'You can't. Now stop torturing Inner Sakura.'_

_**'-growls- Fine.'**_

_**'I should punch you!'**_

_**'Don't hurt me! -crawls in a corner-'**_ Gaara sighed, he stood up and followed Sakura out the door, talking in their minds all the while. Sakura giggled uncontrollably as Shukaku and her inner self fought. Gaara sighed again as Shukaku grabbed Inner Sakura again. They reached the sand sibling's house and went in. Temari already began cooking when they arrived, Sakura went to the kitchen to help. Gaara made sure the connection stayed intact as he went upstairs.

_**'Go away!'**_

_**'Never!'**_

_'Gaara?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Control Shukaku.'_

_'Can't do that.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'I can't do anything to make him stop.'_

_**'Hahahaha!'**_

_**'Get your slimy hands off me!'**_

_**'Never!'**_ Gaara sighed, there really was no way to control the Shukaku, and now that he knew they could do this Inner Sakura couldn't sleep. Sakura told him dinner was ready so he came downstairs to see Temari about to come up.

"Now how did you know dinner was ready?" Temari asked.

"Sakura told me." he said and went around her and into the kitchen, Temari just stared at him.

**End of Chapter**

**Gaara: YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!**

**Mario: -grinning-**

**Nereic: Yup. Now what you do is simple...**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Damn Sound Ninja!

**Gaara: No**

**Nereic: Please?**

**Gaara: No.**

**Nereic: Pretty please?**

**Gaara: No!**

**Nereic: Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Gaara: NO!**

**Mario: We'll continue this later... by the way, to some of you out there I need to say, Gaara will _never_ be in character as long as he is in my stories. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Sakura sighed, she could barely sleep, her inner self and Shukaku were fighting the entire night. Gaara couldn't seem to sleep either, but he was used to being an insomniac. Sakura got up, stretched, and went to take a shower. Shukaku drooled as Sakura got in the shower, Gaara cut the connection.

_**'Hey!'**_

_'What?'_

_**'They were naked!'**_

_'Your point?'_

_**'Boy!'**_

Sakura got out, she knew Gaara had cut their connection. Sakura wondered if she could reconnect them.

_'What do you want now?!'_

_**'What do you think?! They were naked!'**_

_**'PERVERT!'**_

_**'Oh. Hello.'**_

_'Busted.'_

_**'Shut up!'**_

_'Why don't you make me?'_

_**'Boy!'**_ Sakura giggled as the two fought, Inner Sakura enjoyed it while she could. Sakura went back to the bedroom to see Gaara smirking with his eyes closed, he was laughing inside their head, Shukaku was yelling something and Inner Sakura finally got some sleep.

_'It seems Naruto lied. I cut the connection, you reconnected it.'_

_**'I think my friend Kyuubi didn't tell him as much as I did to you.'**_

_'You think so?'_

_**'Yeah, hold on I'll go ask him. He's the one that knows all about this connection, I only know half.'**_

_'How? We're too far away.'_

_**'There's no such thing as too far away with us demons!'**_

_**'Big surprise there.'**_

_**'You're awake!'**_

_**'Duh! That's why I'm talking right?!'**_ Sakura sat down on the bed and smiled at Gaara who smiled back. Shukaku ignored Inner Sakura and searched for Kyuubi's chakra signals. Apparently he found it because they heard Naruto thinking about something.

_'Damn I'm hungry.'_

_'Naruto?'_

_'Sakura! What the hell!'_

_'It worked, I'm impressed Shukaku.'_

_'You too Gaara?'_

_'Hn.'_

_**'What's the meaning of this Ichibi?'**_

_**'Just wanted to ask you something.'**_

_**'NO! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO PERVERTED DEMONS!'**_

_**'Hey, I missed you!'**_

_**'NO!'**_

_**'Kyuubi, I need to ask you how much you told your human about the connection.'**_

_**'Not much. -chuckles-'**_

_'Get on with it then!'_

_'Shut up Naruto.'_

_'Gaara stop harassing Naruto.'_

_'Hn.'_

_**'Fine I'll tell you the rest of your abilities in this connection.'**_

_**'ABOUT TIME!'**_

_**'You're hot.'**_

_**'GET AWAY FROM ME!'**_

_**'-ignoring Ichibi and Inner Sakura- What you can do is simple really. First you have the ability to cut and restore the connection. Second you are allowed to keep in contact with any amount of distance. Finally you can search out chakra signals you have already met and connect with them.'**_

_'Okay, is that all you guys wanted? Shizune and Tsunade have come to check on my progress again so I'm disconnecting.'_

_'Bye Naruto!'_

_'Later!'_ The connection with Naruto was broken, leaving Gaara and Sakura alone, sort of.

"Breakfast! Get up you two!" Temari shouted from outside their door.

"We're coming Temari!" Sakura grabbed Gaara by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Breakfast was silent, Sakura and Gaara were talking to each other in their head, but Kankuro and Temari were silent. **(A/N: I'm using the term 'their head' instead of 'their heads' because I feel like it!)** Temari realized Sakura wasn't fidgeting at the silence, but ignored it, she could have just adapted to it. After breakfast Sakura and Gaara went off to their respective jobs, still keeping their connection intact.

Sakura sighed, she was exhausted, it felt like everyone was a pervert. Gaara was especially angry with the doctors and patient that treated Sakura like that._ 'You know, you don't have to deal with the abuse if you let me handle this.'_

_'I know, but I'm sure I can handle it by myself.'_

_**'Come here!**_

_**'NO!'**_

_'Shut up Shukaku!'_

_**'Boy!'**_

_**'Thank you!'**_

_**'You're hot.'**_

_**'Get away from me!'**_ Gaara sighed, he was still in his office, but the connection made it seem like they were right next to each other. Shukaku was a huge pervert, Kyuubi was an even bigger pervert, and Inner Sakura had to deal with both of them. For a second he felt sorry for Inner Sakura, it vanished as soon as she punched Shukaku.

_**'Don't hurt me!'**_

_**'Stay away from me!'**_

_'That hurt me too.'_

_**'Sorry!'**_

_**'Ha! Come here!'**_

_**'For the last time, get away from me!'**_

_'Gaara?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Stop that!.'_

_'...Fine'_

_'I'm cutting the connection, I need a shower.'_

_**'YEAH!'**_

_**'PERVERT!'**_

_**'So? Any guy would like to see a hot female naked!'**_

_**'Cut the connection please!'**_ Gaara felt the connection disappear, Sakura cut it, Inner Sakura is now probably trying to get some sleep. Shukaku raged on in his head, Gaara _tried_ to ignore it and get back to the mound of paperwork on his desk. After an hour or so the mound had decreased considerably, much to Gaara's relief. Then the connection was restored.

_'Gaara?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'It's six o'clock now'_

_'Shit!'_

_**'Hahaha! You're late!'**_

_**'Better get over here.'**_

_**'Hey I missed you!'**_

_**'Get away from me!'**_ Gaara scrambled to get all the things he needed before leaving, he was supposed to leave the office at five thirty or he would be locked in his tower. Gaara quickly used his sand to teleport to his room. To his relief it worked, the tower is locked so no one can get in or out, a barrier is put up so no one can teleport inside or outside. They must not have put up the barrier yet. Gaara sighed and plopped on the bed, he felt Sakura coming, but didn't bother to move. Sakura came in without knocking and sat down on the bed. Gaara stared up at the ceiling, Sakura laid down next to him and cuddled into his chest.

_'Panda-chan.'_

_'Stop calling me that.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I'm not a panda.'_

_'Would you rather me call you Raccoon?'_

_'Well?'_

_'No.'_

_'Fine, Panda-chan it is.'_ Gaara growled, Sakura had put him in a corner again. She was giving him a puppy-dog face now, Gaara just stared at her.

"What?" he asked, Sakura shrugged and cuddled some more. She began to fall asleep when the Shukaku started to rage in their head.

_**'Take her!'**_

_**'We're right here!'**_

_'No.'_

_'Panda?'_

_'Panda-chan!'_

_'What?'_ Sakura came up and kissed him, he kissed back. The Shukaku raged on in their head and Inner Sakura was cheering them on. Sakura sat on his stomach as they kissed, Gaara put his hand up her shirt, much to the Shukaku's enjoyment.

_**'Can I come out?'**_

_**'No!'**_

_**'Not asking you!'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Damnit boy!'**_ Sakura laughed, then she gasped, Gaara lifted her shirt. Sakura smiled down at Gaara, he smiled back, she took off his Kage robes with ease. They just sat there for a minute, looking at each other. Temari called them down, they ignored her, Gaara and Sakura kissed again. Temari banged on their door, she was pissed, but not as pissed as Gaara.

"Go away woman!" Gaara shouted, he was giving the 'death glare'.

"Breakfast is ready!" Temari shouted back, Gaara growled.

"No killing family members!" Sakura said, Gaara sighed and got up, causing Sakura to yelp, she held onto him as he got his shirt on.

"Are you going to get off?" Gaara asked, Sakura blushed and got off. He kissed her before letting her dress.

"Well finally!" Temari said, Gaara and Sakura entered the kitchen. "Come on, sit down so we can eat." Kankuro groaned, Temari hit him.

"Why did you do that?!" he yelled, Sakura and Gaara sat down watching the two fight.

"You're a pervert." Temari said with a smile, Kankuro growled.

Gaara sighed, once again, Shukaku was harassing Inner Sakura, and, once again, the mound of paper on his desk grew. Then he heard Naruto's voice in his head,_ 'Gaara!'_

_'What?'_

_'Some of my men captured a ninja from the Sound! He said Orochimaru is coming to destroy Konoha!'_

_'You'd better not be joking.'_

_'Gaara! We need help! Some of our scouts say that an army of Sound ninja are headed this way, there are too many for us to handle!'_

_'Alright I'll get someone to scramble our ninja's.'_

_'Naruto?'_

_'Sakura! Can't talk right now!'_

_**'Whats going on?' (Inner Sakura)**_

_**'You're hot!' (Ichibi)**_

_**'Get away from me!' (I.S)**_

_**'Hey I missed you!' (Kyuubi)**_

_**'Go away!'(I.S)**_

_'Naruto, Suna will assist you.'_

_'Thanks Gaara, Shizune and the hag are back so I have to go.'_ The connection was cut, Gaara shouted for a messenger.

"Yes Lord Kazekage!" A Jonin ran in.

"Konoha needs our assistance! Get as many Jonins and Chuunins as you can and prepare to leave for Konoha!" Gaara shouted, the Jonin didn't bother to ask him how he knew and did as he was told. An hour later Gaara was told they were ready to leave and asked for other orders.

"I'm going as well, get them at the gate." Gaara said, the Jonin nodded and ran off, Gaara close behind.

_'Be careful.'_

_'I will.'_

_**'I'm going to miss you!'**_

_**'Go away!'**_

_'Gaara?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I love you.'_ Gaara froze for a second.

_'I love you too.'_

_'Goodbye.' _Their connection cut off, Gaara left for the gate.

When he reached the gate he saw the Jonins and Chuunins were prepared to leave. The gate really wasn't a gate, just an alley surrounded on both sides by stone. Gaara signaled for them to take off, the ninja's took off, Gaara at the front.

**End of Chapter**

**Gaara: NO!**

**Nereic: YES!****  
**

**Gaara: NO!**

**Mario: Just do it already!**

**Gaara: -growls- Fine.**

**Nereic: YEAH!**

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Death of our Mother

**Gaara: I don't believe this.**

**Nereic: Come on, what are you waiting for?**

**Gaara: You to die.**

**Mario: -sighs-**

**Nereic: No chance.**

**Gaara: -growls-**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Gaara growled in frustration, they were still an entire day away from Konoha, the Sound have already begun their attack. Gaara was worried about Sakura, but she was with Kankuro and Temari, Temari would protect her from Kankuro and both of them would protect her from enemy ninja that came into Suna.

Finally they arrived and immediately pounded the right flank of the Sound army, Naruto could be seen with three shadow clones fighting beside him. Tsunade created many craters that the enemy ninja fell into. A giant frog with Jiraiya on top was sending blasts of water bullets at their enemies. Kakashi had his sharingan activated and was using the ninjutsu he copied from others to defeat his enemies. Gai was opening the third gate already, Kurenai had to resort to higher level genjutsu, Asuma, well, he was dead. The rookie nine had injuries that weren't too serious, but it still slowed them down.

Gaara began to throw enemies aside, trying to get to Naruto, Naruto spotted him and nodded. He had already resorted to the Kyuubi's chakra, Gaara moved to the end of where Konoha shinobi and his own were, there were still many Sound ninja in the distance. Gaara sent his sand into the ground, bringing back more and more.

Gaara made hand signs, "Ryuusa Bakeryu!" _'Quicksand Cataract'_ A giant wall of sand appeared in front of Gaara and was sent at the enemy ninja, engulfing them in sand. once Gaara was sure they couldn't come back out of the sand he knelt on the sand and slammed his hands down. "Sabaku Taiso!"_ 'Desert Imperial Mourning'_ Shock waves were sent out in the sand, crushing anything that was submerged.

They're were still many ninja left, but Gaara had dealt with most of them, many cheered on the Kazekage as he engulfed himself in a ball of sand, protecting himself from kunais and shuriken thrown at him. Three hours after this the battle was finally over, the outside gates of Konoha covered in bodies and sand.

"Thanks Gaara, without you we might have lost. Konoha is in your debt." Naruto said, Gaara gave him a blank stare. "What?" Naruto's temper rose.

"Whatever happened to my energetic, loud-mouth, annoying friend?" Gaara grinned, Naruto laughed.

"He's long gone, but for now I guess you just have to cope." Naruto said.

"I need to tell Sakura we won." Gaara said, Naruto nodded, they established a connection with her.

_'I wonder how Gaara and Naruto's doing?'_

_'Why don't you ask us?'_

_'Naruto!'_

_'Hey.'_

_'Panda-chan!'_

_'-laughing- Panda-chan?'_

_'Shut up Naruto.'_

_'Well? How is my Panda-chan doing?'_

_'Brilliant. We won.'_

_'That's great! Now come over her and give me a hug!'_ Sakura laughed when she gave the 'hug me' command, Gaara just growled, Naruto laughed. Gaara ordered a Jonin that, when they healed enough, they would start heading to Suna.

"I'm leaving." Naruto looked at him, a bit sad, but the sadness turned into a huge grin.

"Alright, good seeing you again." Naruto said, Gaara nodded and teleported to Sakura's room.

"Yah!" Sakura yelped as she saw Gaara appear suddenly out of nowhere. She pouted, "You surprised me! Don't do that!" Gaara grinned, he went over to her and gave her a hug, causing her to laugh when she remembered the 'hug me' order.

"I'm glad you're safe." she murmured, Gaara held her tighter. "I love you." Sakura said, Gaara stiffened.

"I love you too." he finally said, tears sprang up in Sakura's eyes, she squeezed him tighter. Gaara picked her up, she yelped again, Gaara plopped her on the bed. Sakura smiled up at him, he smiled back.

_'I don't need to see this guys!'_

_'Then go away.'_

_'NARUTO!'_

_'Don't hurt me!'_

_'Go away! We're busy!'_

_'I can see that.'_

_**'Hey I missed you!' (Kyuubi)**_

_**'Go away!'**_

_**'Hey did you miss me?' (Ichibi)**_

_**'NO! Go away!'**_

_**'You're hot.' (both)**_

_**'WAH! GO AWAY!'**_

_'Later!'_

_'Bye Naruto!'_

_**'Bye Naruto!'**_ Naruto cut off, leaving them alone. Gaara smiled down at Sakura, she smiled back. Her smile turned to a grin and she flipped them, Gaara was caught off guard as Sakura got on his stomach. Gaara looked up at her grin, he just gave her a blank stare. Sakura gasped, Gaara had put his hands up her shirt without warning, and it was pulled off. Sakura smiled down at him and proceeded to remove his clothing, which, in turn, he removed hers. Temari decided to barge in at that moment.

"Gaa- oh Kami my eyes!" Temari screamed and ran out of the room. Sakura had a full body blush and Gaara had an 'eyebrow' raised, trying not to laugh, failing miserably. After awhile Sakura joined the laughter as Temari continued to scream and run downstairs.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled, Kankuro jumped and fell out of the sofa on his face. Kankuro groaned and got up to yell at his sister when she yelled at him again, "My eyes have been tainted!" Temari shrieked.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?!" Kankuro yelled back, Temari shivered in discomfort.

"I saw... them..." she stopped.

"Saw them what? What were they doing?" Kankuro asked, Temari shivered again. Instead of answering Temari gave him a look, at first Kankuro didn't understand, Temari tried harder to get the message through his thick skull. "Still don't understand here!" Kankuro yelled. Temari mumbled something about her eyes and PDA. "Well? Just tell me!" Temari went over to him and whispered something in his ear. "NANI?!"

Gaara and Sakura were now heated in their fierce battle when they heard Kankuro's yell. Sakura giggled, she didn't want to risk anything yet so she got dressed, Gaara got up as well and they went downstairs to laugh at Kankuro's face. Kankuro noticed them coming down and turned around to gape at them, Sakura laughed when he did, Gaara brought out his famous death glare. Kankuro cringed and plopped back on the sofa, determined not to look at his brother anymore.

_'That was fun.'_

_'Yeah, the look on his face was hilarious.'_ Sakura giggled as Gaara picked her up yet again, and he took her into the kitchen. Temari turned around, about to gape at them, Gaara gave her the death glare before she was able to do anything. Temari turned back around to take the food to the table, Gaara let Sakura down and they sat at the table. Kankuro came in to receive a hit from Temari.

"What the hell woman?!"

"Sit down and shut up!" Temari yelled, Kankuro obeyed as Temari brandished a pan over his head. Kankuro mumbled something about crazy females, Temari hit him again.

Dinner was... not as interesting as the day of Kankuro's accident, still Kankuro was not having fun. Gaara got up and went to his room, closely followed by Sakura, Kankuro moved to the sofa, leaving Temari to clean up. Gaara looked down about something and refused to look at Sakura.

_'Gaara?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Stop that!'_

_'...fine.'_

_'Are you okay?'_

_'Gaara.'_

_'Gaara!'_

_'I'm fine.'_

_'Don't lie to me!'_

_'I don't want to talk about it.'_

_'Gaara...'_

_**'Hey!'**_

_**'Go away!'**_

_**'No!'**_

_**'Go away!'**_

_**'I don't want to!'**_

_**'I don't care!'**_

_**'But I do!'**_

_**'Go away!'**_

_**'Never!'**_

_'Shut up Shukaku.'_

_**'Boy!'**_

_'Gaara.'_

_'What?!'_

_'Tell me what's wrong.'_

_'I...'_

_'Come on, you can tell me.'_

_'I-I can't.'_

_'What? You can't what?'_

_'I... no.'_

_'No?'_

_'No, i-it's nothing.'_

_'Oh Gaara.'_ Sakura was worried even more now, Gaara refused to talk to her anymore. Sakura got up to leave, she stopped at the door. "Gaara?" Gaara stirred, "I really do love you." with that Sakura left.

"Temari?" Temari looked behind her to see Sakura looking at her feet.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Do you know why Gaara refuses to talk to me now?"

"Today was the same day our mother died giving birth to him. At this very hour." Temari said, "But don't worry, He'll be back to normal tomorrow." Sakura seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Okay. Thanks." Sakura started back up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, Sakura?" Temari said, Sakura looked back at her, "Don't sleep with him tonight." Sakura nodded and went back to her own room.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario: Damn this took awhile! Sorry about the wait peoples, Nereic refuses to work.**

**Nereic: Shut up! Okay Gaara, are you ready?**

**Gaara: No.**

**Nereic: Then hurry up!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Nereic: Come on, if you want to impress Sakura then you have to do this!**

**Mario: YOU IDIOT!**

**Nereic: So what?! They don't even know the half of it!**

**Mario: NOW THEY DO!**

**Nereic: Oh... oops.**

**Mario: -sighs- Anyway, I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter so look sharp!**

**Nereic: Review!**

**Mario: You don't even deserve a review.**

**Nereic: Shut up!**

**Mario: Make me!**

**Nereic: Ignoring that.**

**Mario: Why you!**


	9. Are You Okay?

**Me: -hysterical laughter-**

**Nereic: HA! FOOLED YA!**

**Me: You guys really think I would give up on my best story? PAH! Yeah right!**

**Nereic: besides, some of you want to know what Gaara has to do -grin-**

**Gaara: -pale-**

**Me: Don't worry, a couple more chapters and it'll all be over.**

**Nereic: Until then, we'll keep you entertained!**

**Disclaimer: No matter what the hell I say in this, I do not own anything Anime.**

**Are You Okay?**

Sakura woke up cold. She couldn't remember when she got so sensitive to the cold. It was probably because Gaara started sleeping with her and he was warm all the time. Thinking of Gaara made her sigh, she wanted to see him, but she didn't know if he was back to normal. As if in answer, Gaara entered her room, a rare smile on his face. Sakura looked up and squealed, "Panda-chan!" she got up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

**'Hey! I missed you!'**

**'Something wrong?'**

**'Are you okay?'**

**'uh..-blinks- y-yeah...'**

**'Th-that's good...'** Sakura blinked, Inner Sakura had softened. What's wrong with her?

"Panda-chan." Sakura murmured into his chest, Gaara snapped back to reality when she did this. "Are you okay?" she asked in a low murmur.

"I'm fine Sakura." he said. Just then he noticed his shirt was damp, Sakura had started crying. "Sakura?" he asked.

"I was worried about you." she sniffed.

"Sakura."

"Don't be like that again. I hate it." she continued.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up at him, eyes still flowing. "I'm alright now." he said.

"But-" she started, Gaara shut her up with a kiss. She kissed back, but she was still crying. Once they parted Sakura continued, "Promise me you won't be like that again."

"I promise I will never be like that again." Gaara said, Sakura smiled and kissed him again.

**'I need a hug...'**

**'You want a hug?'**

**'No. I NEED a hug.'**

**'um.'**

**'Well?'**

**'Uh...'**

**'When a girl says she need a hug then you give her a freakin' hug damnit!'**

**'Oh...'** Shukaku hugged I.S, and, much to Sakura and Gaara's surprise, she enjoyed it. **'Feel better?'**

**'Much better. Thanks!'** Sakura started to cry again, Gaara noticed this and wiped away her tears. She smiled up at him, he leaned down and kissed her again.

"BREAKFAST!" Temari called, Sakura smiled and released Gaara. Gaara didn't though, instead he picked her up and went downstairs. Once downstairs, they saw Temari smiling at them.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just that you two look cute together!" Temari squealed a bit and ran into the kitchen. Gaara ignored her comment and followed her. Sakura jumped out of Gaara's arms and landed on Kankuro, knocking him down. She stood on his back, pretending she didn't notice and walked to her seat, stepping on his fingers in the process. Kankuro whined and Temari hit him. "No whining!" she shouted at him. Sakura sat down, an evil smirk on her face, Temari seemed frightened of Sakura now. Kankuro sat down in his seat and started wolfing down his food. Sakura was disgusted by this and threw a spoon at him. Kankuro didn't see it coming and flew back out of his chair. Temari blinked twice and laughed. Gaara just smirked and continued eating. Sakura giggled and continued to eat as well. Kankuro didn't bother to get back up, he just stayed on the floor, slowly inching away from his evil relatives and Sakura.

"Why are my relatives so mean! Oh yeah, Sakura too." Kankuro groaned.

"You mean soon-to-be relative Sakura!" Temari squealed at the thought, Sakura blushed beet red, she didn't expect that. Gaara almost choked on his food and glared at Temari. Temari was too busy fantasizing Gaara in a suit at their wedding to see him. Gaara looked over at Sakura and saw how red she was, he grinned. "OMG! SO CUTE!" Temari squealed all of a sudden, Sakura turned redder and got up to strangle Temari. Temari saw this and started to run, Gaara blocked the door. Temari gulped, Sakura cracked her knuckles behind Temari. She gulped, "DON'T HURT ME!" she pleaded.

"Okay!" Sakura said, walking around her and to Gaara. Gaara led her outside. They were both off today, so they could have some fun together. Gaara also had something he wanted to do.

They were far away from the village now, Gaara had teleported them to a forest. Sakura smiled, it's been awhile since she saw the forest. Gaara was behind her, he pulled out something shiny that made girls go 'squee'. He then turned Sakura around and looked at her straight in the eye. She smiled at him. "Sakura." he said.

"Yes Panda-chan?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, giving her the ring. Sakura's eyes widened and filled with tears. She hugged him tightly and let her tears fall.

"Yes." she said.

**Me: Yah! Almost done!**

**Nereic: it's been quite plesant.**

**Me: oh shut up, we still have like, three chapters to do! This one was too short anyway!**

**Nereic: but it held the surprise AND the proposal!**

**Gaara: -smirking-**

**Me: ready Gaara?**

**Gaara: yeah.**

**Nereic: bout time!**


	10. End

**Me: Alright guys, this is the last chapter.  
Nereic: Also, a bit of a surprise for you all.  
Me: Remember the thing Gaara had to do? It's in here.  
Nereic: I hope you all enjoy our last chapter of Inner together.  
Disclamer: If you sue me now, then you have wasted about five months of reading this. I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANIME. Thank you.**

Cha!

The music stirred the hearts of the people. Couples, young and old alike, were dancing slowly to the music. All of them seemed to be enjoying each other immensely. A very pink girl stood by a tall, red-head. They weren't dancing, but instead, they were watching everyone else dance in front of them. The couple were talking with each other as well, to someone passing by it would seem as if they were just good friends. But they were more than that, they were a happy couple. They watched as a blond danced with an ever so shy, raven haired girl. It seems like she finally stopped fainting whenever the blond touched her lovingly. They turned their attention to another blond, but a girl. She was dancing with the brown-haired, dog-like man. To the last blond, she was dancing with a black haired, laziest boy in the village.

Sakura stood closer to Gaara, she couldn't get enough of him at this point. Gaara ignored her movements for now, it wasn't anything he was concerned with at the moment, what he was concerned with, is if he made the right choice. "Gaara..." Sakura's voice entered the contents of his thoughts. "Gaara." Sakura's voice called again.

"What is it?" He said.

"Tell me, do you love me?" She asked him.

"Of course I do. With all my heart."

"Is this your Genin heart, or your Kage heart speaking?"

"It is my true heart. Not the heart of the Genin or the Kage, but my heart."

"...Thank you." Sakura enveloped Gaara in a hug, which he gave back. Gaara looked at Sakura's eyes, they were closed. When she opened them, she was looking at the dancing couples. Gaara turned his gaze to the couple she was looking at. It was Naruto and Hinata, who had finally found each other's feelings. Gaara thought for a minute.

"Sakura." He called for her attention.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Do you want to dance?" Gaara found it amazingly hard for him to get the words out, but Sakura understood, and nodded. They made their way to the center of the floor, the other couples looked over to watch as the new married couple joined hands and began to sway with the flow of the music. Something that would have lasted for hours only felt like a minute for Sakura. They immense amount of people thinned down, until there were only friends and family. Who knows how long Sakura and Gaara had been dancing, Sakura didn't know, nor did she care.

"Sakura, it's time to go home. It's really late." Naruto said.

"Just a bit longer guys...please?" She murmured.

"You can do this later." Neji told her, she shook her head.

"No, I can't." Sakura looked at them.

"Sakura, I'll stay here as long as you need." Gaara said. Sakura smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Gaara."

"We're leaving anyway Sakura. Don't be home late." Temari said. Sakura nodded, and her friends and family left.

"Gaara, lets go somewhere else. To the forest." Sakura said, once the others had left.

"...Yeah, sure." Gaara then teleported them both to the spot he had found, just for her. Once there Sakura went over the the cherry tree, turned around, smiling, waiting for

Gaara. Gaara went over to her and sat her and himself down under the tree. Sakura leaned on Gaara. Gaara leaned down and kissed her lips lovingly, in which she returned, just as loving.

**Me: ...Possible sequel.**


	11. Take a look!

Me: Breaking news story!

We have just confirmed the fact that Mario11445 has updated "Inner 2"! He now has **3 chapters up**! If you have not seen them, snap to it!


End file.
